Take Me Away
by wolfmusic218
Summary: Reese takes a big step in his relationship with Carter. Between a motorcycle, some guns, lots of mud & rain, and their own fears...will they actually make it?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Take Me Away

**Author:** wolfmusic218

**Summary:** Reese takes a big step in his relationship with Carter. Between a motorcycle, some guns, lots of mud & rain, and their own fears...will they actually make it?

**Author's notes:** This story. I don't even know what to say about it. It should have been done a long time ago. It took almost a year and a half to finish and I'm really sorry. If it weren't for Chellero and PiscesChikk keeping at me and encouraging me to stop worrying about the stops and starts and just "finish the damn thing, girl", I honestly think I'd still be pulling my hair out over it. I hope it was worth all that fussin', my friends...

Since Chellero also has an evil side, yeah, there's gonna be an epilogue (as a separate story). It's been started though, so if I take too long on it, y'all have permission to track me down and beat me about the head and neck. ;) Or I'll just send you _her_ address.

This is a continuation of the The Space Between and Tactics, Trajectory, and Teenagers universe. It would make a lot more sense if you read those first.

* * *

_I've been looking for you all of my life,_  
_But I never ever knew it 'til I saw you last night._  
_I can barely tell you how it made me feel._  
_When the world stopped moving and my heart stood still._

_-Zachary Richard_

* * *

Rolling through the streets of New York City at 7 o'clock in the morning was a thrill. If he was being honest, zipping through _any _early morning traffic on two wheels always upped Reese's adrenaline, but the destination he had in mind for today gave him more of a rush than his new Harley ever had. He was on his way to Brooklyn and back to Carter's.

He'd woken up, after actually sleeping for more than his usual few hours, feeling...refreshed and excited about the day. He realized while shaving that it wasn't the sleep that had done it. It was her. He'd dreamt of her. The evening they'd spent together, the kiss they'd shared, had brought something to the surface he hadn't felt in so long: hope. It had taken him less than two seconds to decide that he had to see her again, it had to be today, and he knew just what they had to do.

After calling in a few favors, he'd grabbed the keys to the bike, made a stop or two on the way, and pointed the motorcycle in the direction of Joss's apartment.

He knew she'd taken the day off as a birthday present to herself. He hoped she was still sleeping but, knowing her, she'd probably get up to see her son off to school. He wanted to surprise her and decided to make sure Taylor let his mother sleep in. Parking the bike, he flipped open his phone and hit speed dial 3, hoping Taylor had his phone on silent as they'd agreed. They'd decided not to tell her that Reese had given him the phone, not yet. It was a secret between men. A secret to keep a boy he'd come to love as much as the boy's mother, safe.

After the third ring, he heard, "Hey, John."

"_Morning, T. Your mother still asleep?" _From the low voice on the other end, he knew he had his answer.

"Sawing logs in her room, yeah. I think she's still recovering from her spa day. Need me to wake her up?"

"_No, let her sleep. Come on downstairs quietly." _

"Got it. Let me grab my lunch and I'll be down in a minute."

Reese thumbed his phone off and waited. A few minutes later, Taylor came bounding down the steps of his apartment building scanning the area for him. His eyes passed over Reese three times before landing on him leaning on the bike.

Taylor let out a low whistle. "Damn, is this yours?"

Reese cocked his head. "No, I stole it."

Taylor squinted at him, gauging his seriousness. "You're bullshitting me."

Reese laughed. "You're getting better at that. No, I did not steal it. And if you keep talking like that, you're going to do it in front of your mother one of these days and it won't be pretty."

"You're right about that. So, what are you doing here this early?"

"I thought I'd take your Mom to breakfast." Reese shifted and was startled when Taylor broke out in laughter. "What?"

Taylor waved his hand at the bike. "You really don't think you're going to get Mom on that thing, do you?"

It never occurred to him that she wouldn't. "Well, yeah." His hand smoothed over the extra helmet hooked to the side of his seat.

Taylor covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. "Um, yeah. There is no way in he...heck...that you're going to get my mother on that thing."

Reese's left eyebrow rose just a fraction and he smirked. "Would you like to bet on that?"

"Oh my God, man...you are so on. What's the bet? You're going down in flames."

Reese stood up from the bike and set his helmet on the seat. "I don't think so. If you're so convinced you're going to win, you make the bet."

The surprise showed on his face only momentarily. "Really? OK, let me think."

Reese waited a few seconds while Taylor made a show of it. "I don't have all day."

Taylor tapped his finger on his lips, contemplating. "I need a new laptop. Mine is ancient. And I know that guy you work with could come up with one that could launch a freakin' rocket or something so..."

"Deal."

The surprise at Reese's instant agreement showed on Taylor's face "Seriously?"

Reese walked over and stood in front of him, smirking. "Yes. And do you know why I agreed so quickly?"

"I don't like that look on your face, man. If you already talked to her about it, that's cheating."

"I haven't talked to your mother since I left last night. No, I agreed so easily because I know I can convince her. And, in that event...you'll owe me a week...no, a month...of cleaning."

"Dude...cleaning? What do I look like?"

"You look like a boy who's confident that he's going to win...so...take it or leave it. Oh, and did I mention that the cleaning you'll be doing will be your own house?"

Taylor's head turned up quickly at that. "Hey...there's nothing wrong with my house!"

"I know. And do you know why that is?"

The lightbulb went on as Taylor's eyes and head dipped down. "Because my Mom spends a lot of time taking care of it."

Reese put his hand on Taylor's shoulder and smiled. "Exactly. For one month, if you lose, you'll clean up after yourself. You'll clean the dishes without being asked. You'll hang your towels up. You'll vacuum, you'll dust, you'll take out the garbage. All without being asked. And I'll know if you don't."

"Dude, you know if I start doing that, she's going to expect it all the time."

"You have to ask yourself if you're willing to take that chance. Are you so afraid you're going to lose?"

The bravado returned at that comment. "Nah, man...there is no way in this world you're going to get my mother on that thing. Ever. You might as well just go pick up that laptop for me now."

Reese stuck out his hand, trying to keep the grin off his face. "So, we have a deal?"

Taylor shook his hand. "It's a deal."

"Get to school and good luck on your test. I'm going to go talk your mother into a bike ride."

"How'd you know about my test?" He shook his head, "Never mind, I don't wanna know. I'm going." As he walked away, Taylor turned, waved, and then stopped. "Hey, you need my key?"

Reese cocked his head, grinning. "Nope."

"She's gonna shoot you, you know that, right?" He laughed and spun back around without waiting for an answer.

Reese kept an eye on him until he met up with his friend on the corner. "That's a distinct possibility."

* * *

As usual, it was entirely too easy to break into the Carter home. He shook his head as he closed the door behind him, making a mental note to talk her into getting one of the security teams Finch employed to rework the locks on her door. Hell, maybe he'd just have them put in a security system. He really, really didn't like the idea of her being so vulnerable in her own home. She might be a cop with a gun, but she was still a woman living with her teenage son. Both of whom he'd come to care about a great deal.

* * *

The sun peeked through her blinds as Reese leaned against the doorjamb watching her sleep. Her bare arm hung over the edge of the bed. Sometime in the night, after he'd put her to bed, she must have gotten up and changed. A very small part of him hoped she had at least _something_ on under the comforter...but the rest of him, the man who was falling in love with her, hoped she didn't.

He untied his boots, slipped them off, and padded over to the bed keeping an eye open for any movement or change in her breathing. Squatting down, he kept his eyes on her as he drew his finger down her arm gently, barely touching her skin. Her pinky twitched and he smiled, increasing the pressure slightly. She shifted on the bed a little, making Reese pull his hand away. He didn't want to startle her; he just wanted to wake her slowly. He slipped his fingertip under her palm once she settled, running smooth circles over it.

"You're better than any alarm clock, John." Her voice was deep with sleep and she kept her eyes closed, but a slight smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

He gave a soft chuckle and ran his fingers through hers, reveling in the feel of her hand gripping his lightly. "How long have you known I was here?"

Her left eye opened only a bit and she gave a light, unladylike snort. "Since you walked in the doorway to my bedroom. Taylor let you in?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you probably picked the damn lock like you always do. Didn't we discuss this?" She snuggled down deeper into the covers. Reese thought she looked like she was cocooning herself. He wished he was in there with her, feeling her snuggling tightly against him.

"Mmmhmm...we did and we'll discuss it again soon, I'm sure." He winked at her. "Now, get out of bed; we have things to do today."

Carter lifted her head, turned it and fell face first into the pillow, groaning. The sound, although innocent and done in frustration, hit Reese straight in the groin. If that wasn't enough, the sound that escaped her next nearly undid him.

"Jooooooohhhhn..." she spoke into the pillow. He closed his eyes at the sound of his name escaping her like that. He wanted to hear it again. And again.

"You do realize it's my day off, right?" She paused then groaned again. "Shit, of course you do; that's why you're here."

He leaned down closer to her ear, his voice soft. "I took the day off too."

Her head came up and around so quickly, she nearly brushed his lips with hers. Reese took a quick breath, steadying himself so he didn't lean forward and do just that. Then he asked himself why the hell he shouldn't. He smirked as he watched her...he could tell the same idea had crossed her mind.

She shook her head of the thought reluctantly. "You did not. Did you?" At his quick nod, "Why?"

He ran his hand absently up her arm. "Thought I'd take my favorite birthday girl to breakfast."

The gooseflesh rose on her arm and he curled his fingers, running the tips over her tricep.

"It's not my birthday anymore." The words came out in a whisper.

He gave a small shrug and a light blush and grin spread across his face. "Well, maybe I'm just using that as an excuse..." Before she had a chance to respond, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "C'mon, I have a surprise for you."

"What did you do?"

Reese stood and turned toward the door, looking over his shoulder, "What part of 'surprise' don't you understand? Come on."

He turned fully towards her to make sure she was moving, only to catch her swinging her legs out from under the comforter and standing. Yep, she'd definitely changed last night. He swallowed hard at the sight before him. Even rumpled from sleep, she was a vision in her thin tank and drawstring pants.

_There must be a chill in the room_, he observed with a tightening of his stomach. He spun quickly back around, but not before she noticed his discomfort. He was screwed.

"Something wrong, John?" He could hear the unmistakable teasing in her voice.

"Nope, nothing. Just giving you some privacy to get your robe." He cleared his throat and jammed his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Robe? I don't even own a robe."

Her voice sounded closer so he turned his head to glance over his shoulder. She was right behind him now and her hand landed on his hip, turning him. As usual, he couldn't resist the pull of her.

She looked up at him and smiled, not-quite-innocently. "Would you mind putting on some coffee while I get a quick shower?"

"Sure."

As she walked past, her hand stayed on him, running over his hip and then his stomach. She stopped next to him and rose up on her toes, kissing him quickly near his mouth, but not close enough for his liking.

"Thanks. I'll be right out."

She dodged his hands and giggled as she headed to the bathroom.

"Carter?"

She stopped at the doorway and turned to look at him, her eyebrow raised and a saucy grin on her face. "Hmm?"

"Lock that door."

He heard her laughter as she shut the door, but he never heard the lock turn.

Reese wiped his hand over his mouth with a grin when he heard the shower come on. Grabbing his boots, he headed to the kitchen and out of temptation's reach.

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** An extra long chapter since I couldn't find a good spot to split it. Oh, and for those who have asked...yes, the rating _will_ eventually change. ;)

* * *

Reese stood at the sink drinking a cup of coffee, watching the world pass under Carter's window. He wondered about the almost-kiss and the teasing this morning. They'd shared that kiss in the kitchen the night before and some time on the couch, but nothing had been _discussed_. His eyebrows rose as he continued his inner pep talk. Maybe no discussion was necessary. Maybe she'd already made up her mind for both of them. If she had, that was fine with him. He was fairly sure she knew where he stood on the subject. He should probably just stop analyzing the shit out of it and, for once, just let things happen. Except that would defeat the whole purpose of today. Reese shook his head and grinned over the lip of his coffee mug. If he could get her to agree to it in the first place.

He sensed her the moment she came into the kitchen, but didn't react. Her hand landed on his back and he felt her fingers run over the cotton of his sweatshirt, taking a quick fistful of it. She brushed against him as she came around and rested her hip against the counter.

She leaned into his personal space. "Got a cup for me?"

Reese turned and leaned his own hip against the counter, facing her but not backing up. He handed her a mug without saying anything.

She wrapped both hands over his and grasped the mug, smiling. "Thank you. But really, I think I want something else first." She set the mug on the counter next to the sink and looked back up at him.

Apparently she _had_ already made a decision.

He pushed off the counter slowly, leaned into her, and ran his hand up her arm, over her shoulder, until he brushed the back of her neck. He drew his fingers forward, his thumb caressing her cheek. She shut her eyes at the sensation and pressed against his hand.

Reese rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "Joss."

Carter grazed his lips with her fingertips. "Stop thinking so much."

"Says the woman who wouldn't kiss me before she had a shower and brushed her teeth."

She huffed but couldn't help but notice that he was slowly moving around her, pushing her against the counter with his hips. "I kissed you."

"On the cheek. Barely."

"I still kissed you somewhere other than your _forehead_." She smirked up at him, watching his face, her eyes darting to his lips.

His other hand came up, mirroring the other and framing her face. They were so close, all he had to do was move in. "So, I should kiss you somewhere other than your forehead?"

Carter gripped the front of his sweatshirt, pulling him forward. "Yes, you should."

He didn't want to delay things, but he just couldn't help playing with her a little first. Payback for the tease earlier.

Bending down, he kissed the tip of her nose and then her chin. With his hands on her face, she couldn't move to catch his mouth with hers. She tried, though, he had to give her points for trying. He moved his feet, one on each side of hers, locking her in, pressing their hips together. A quiet gasp escaped her that made him grin. When he brought his head down further, he brushed a kiss over her jaw near her ear. "Something wrong, Joss?" The grip on the front of his sweatshirt tightened.

"John..." Her voice was low, but firm. Like earlier in her bedroom when she'd said his name in frustration, the sound sent a jolt of desire through him. It started in his groin, but worked it's way to his stomach, tightening it, and up to his heart, making it pound just a little faster. He was sure she could feel it.

Before she could catch her breath, his mouth was on hers. It wasn't demanding, wasn't frantic. It was a soft exploration. As much as he wanted to plunder her mouth, her body, he wasn't going to do it in her kitchen; she deserved better. She deserved a slow, deliberate seduction.

He kept up the leisurely pace, brushing his lips over hers, teasing them with his tongue, tasting her, but never giving too much. He could feel the frustration radiating off of her, her hands sliding around his chest and gripping his back, pulling him even closer. He smiled against her mouth knowing exactly what it was doing to her. It was doing the same to him and he loved the way the tension shot up between them.

He pulled back from her mouth, but didn't release her cheeks. Her eyes were still closed and he kissed each of her eyelids softly. Wrapping his arms around her, he rested his chin against the top of her head. "We're gonna to be _so_ good together."

He felt her nod and then heard her sigh, "I know. But it's not going to happen right now, is it?"

"As much as I _really _want to say yes..."

Carter leaned back in his arms and smiled up at him. "Mmmhmm...me too...but something tells me we're not quite there yet, are we?"

Chuckling, he shook his head. "Parts of me would argue but no, we're not. Besides, I have plans for us today."

He could tell she was fighting the urge to make a comment about the part of him pressed against her at the moment. He smiled wickedly at her and brought his hands down to her rear, pulling her tightly against him. "The things you do to me..."

She leaned her head against his chest, a nervous laugh flowing from her. "If you're trying to keep me from dragging that fine ass into my bedroom and taking advantage of you, that's not the way to do it."

"You can't take advantage of the willing...but you're right." Reese stepped back from her, releasing his hold and brushing his hand down her arm as he did. He reached over and took her mug from the counter, handing it to her with a grin and a wink.

Carter took a deep breath, collecting herself, and took a long sip. As the warmth flowed through her, from the coffee or his closeness she wasn't sure which, she looked up at him. "So, what's the plan? You said you took the day off...did Finch have a stroke?"

"Only a small one. I think he was waiting for me to finally take one for myself. One that didn't involve a medical team."

She chuckled around another sip of coffee. "Yeah, it's much more fun that way." She leaned back and ran her eyes over him. "No suit today, huh? You really did take the day off. Are you gonna tell me why?"

"I told you why."

She rolled her eyes, a move he'd seen her do on more than one occasion. "Now tell me the _real_ reason."

He set his mug in the sink. "How long do you have today?"

Her brows knit together in confusion at the change of subject. "I have the whole day. Why?"

"Didn't you say something about having to re-qualify in the next few weeks?"

Carter sighed and looked down into her coffee. "Don't remind me; I hate going through it. I know I'm a good shot, but still…it's nerve wracking."

"You _are_ a good shot, but everyone needs to keep in practice."

She tried to read the look on his face, but she couldn't place it; the man had something up his sleeve. "True, but I seem to have had more than my fair share lately." She took one last sip of her coffee and placed the mug into the sink.

Reese had the good sense to leave that comment alone. "Do you have time to take a ride with me?"

She cocked her eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Work?"

"No. Well, not technically."

As usual, he was a man of few words and it drove her crazy. "Are you going to tell me where?"

"Not yet; not if I don't have to. Trust me, you'll have fun."

She pushed away from the counter, trying to look stern, but barely holding back the grin he always seemed to pull from her at the weirdest times. "Why am I suddenly very nervous?"

"You've been around me too long?" He winked and grasped her shoulders, spinning her towards her bedroom. "Now, go put on something warm you won't mind getting dirty. Oh, and some boots."

She gripped his hand and turned back around. "Wait a second. Where the hell are we going?"

"What do you have to lose? Give me a few hours. I promise, no work, no numbers. You might enjoy yourself."

She watched his face closely and caught the twinkle in his eyes; he looked hopeful. He really wanted her company today and she found herself wanting the same thing more than anything. "Well, since I know you keep your promises..."

He smiled down at her. "I do. Now, get a move on. Something warm. Boots." He gave her a little shove on the rear because he couldn't resist. She glanced over her shoulder, made sure he was watching, and shook it at him with a laugh.

When she disappeared into her bedroom, Reese took a deep breath. She had no idea how big a step he was about to take for her. His trust issues went deep, deeper than even he'd realized, but he found himself trusting her with not only his life, but something more important...his heart. In their work, she'd earned his trust over and over again. Now it was time to show her just how much he trusted her with the rest of it.

* * *

Reese convinced her to have breakfast at Copeland's, a diner a couple of blocks from her house, so they could walk. The last thing he wanted to do was start the day off by arguing over the motorcycle. If she didn't see it right away, they could enjoy a breakfast together like normal people.

Reese was always aware of his surroundings, it was a by-product of his job, but today he watched as people passed by and couldn't help but categorize them: businessmen in suits, parents with children, random men and women going about their day. Those he seemed to notice most, though, were the couples holding hands, walking close and talking, looking as if they were seeing no one but each other. There weren't a lot of them since it was still early, but he seemed to be focusing his attention on them. He looked down at Carter as she talked on the phone. His focus was obviously a by-product of his...relationship...with her.

He smiled at the overwhelming urge to take Carter's hand as they walked. He wanted others to see them as he saw them: as a couple. The feeling surprised him only a little bit. He wanted a normal life, as normal as he could have, and never thought he'd be able to have it until he met the woman next to him. He'd been drawn to her from the beginning, but at the time didn't know why...just that he wanted to know her. He'd gotten the chance and now he wanted to know everything...and share himself with her...and hopefully, she would do the same with him.

Reese threw caution to the wind and grabbed Carter's hand. She glanced up at him with a smile and squeezed his hand in hers. That small gesture meant more to him than she could possibly realize.

* * *

The morning crowd had mostly cleared out by the time Reese and Carter walked in. They took a table by a window and he reached for the stained menu sitting in a holder by the ketchup and hot sauce. "So, what's good here, Carter? I know you've been here once or twice."

"Maybe once or twice." She smiled and reached over, moving his hand out of the way, leaning forward and pointing to the breakfast selections on his menu. "The French toast is amazing, the omelets…eh…but my favorite is the waffles. Extra butter. Extra syrup. And fruit."

He signaled for the waitress to bring some coffee. "Sounds good."

Carter glanced at the waitress as she set the coffee on the table and noticed that the woman didn't look at her once. Instead, she kept her eyes on John, tucking her hair behind her ear and fidgeting. The girl was young enough to be his daughter. When John looked up at her, she could almost see the girl's knees shake.

"You folks ready?" Her focus remained on Reese as she smiled.

John flashed a grin at…Marisol…or so her name tag announced. "I think so. Carter? Waffles? Strawberries?"

"You know what I like." Her voice held a sing-song, sarcastic tone he'd never heard before. She never looked at Reese; instead, she cocked her head and raised her eyebrows at the waitress.

He cleared his throat, easily reading Carter's annoyance and...maybe just a touch of jealousy? He smiled at the thought. _Interesting, already a little possessive._

Deciding to leave well enough alone for now, he placed their order with a nod in Joss's direction...even though she still wasn't looking at him. Instead, she was boring holes into the poor, clueless waitress. He absently hoped she wasn't armed.

"So...she'll have extra butter and syrup and….whipped cream. Make mine the same please, with a side of bacon and some more coffee."

"You got it, handsome." She turned to leave, but turned and tucked her hair behind her ear…again. "Almost forgot." She pulled a short stack of napkins from her apron and placed it in front of John, turning quickly back around and heading to the kitchen.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." Carter snatched the top napkin from the stack. "It looks like you have an admirer."

"What? What are you talking about?" He tried to grab the napkin out of her hand, but she held it close to her chest. She turned the paper towards him and made a Vanna White move under the numbers.

"She slipped you her number. And not very subtly either."

His head turned to look around the diner. "She did what?"

Carter stopped short; she couldn't believe that he really didn't have a clue. "Her phone number. She wants you to call her. You know, to ask her out."

He rolled his eyes at her. "I know what that means, Carter. She's young enough to be my daughter. That is not going to happen. Ever. It was sweet of her, though." He grinned at her glare. "Besides, she's not really my type."

She placed the napkin in front of him and smoothed it out. "You have a type?" She took a chance and glanced up at him through her lashes, her heart working its way into her throat.

He just looked at her for a long moment, intrigued by her sudden shyness. "I do. A very specific type. I would think you'd have figured that out by now."

Before he could say anything else, he spotted the waitress on her way back, weighed down by their breakfast.

Reese reached over and covered Carter's hand, entwining their fingers. Marisol came up to the table, leaning over to deposit their plates. Reese saw the moment she noticed their hands; her face reddened with embarrassment and she nodded at Carter, her lips pinched into a small smile. When she stood up, she wiped her hands on her apron and glanced at them both. "Can I get you anything else?"

Carter only shook her head, her eyes still focused on Reese, the public display throwing her just a little.

Marisol looked between them and turned, but not before leaning over to Reese. "I'm really sorry. I hope I didn't get you in trouble with your girlfriend."

With his other hand, he took hers and smiled up at her. "Marisol, thank you. I'm very flattered, honestly." She blushed at his attention, nodded, and left them alone.

John turned back to Carter, still not releasing her hand.

She watched him for a second, realizing he had meant what he'd said to the girl. "That was really sweet of you."

He ran his thumb over the palm of her hand, watched her eyes go soft and a blush color her cheeks. He squeezed her hand before releasing it and reaching for his utensils. "There was absolutely no reason to make her feel bad about the situation. She took a chance; it didn't work out. She'll try again with someone she's more sure of next time. Simple."

Carter leaned back against the seat and stared at him. She'd known down deep there was no threat there, but the way he handled it...she'd never expected that. He continued to surprise her. "Wow."

John refreshed her coffee from the decanter and looked up at her, confused. "What?"

She put her napkin in her lap and picked up her fork. "Do you save puppies and kittens too?" She swiped a slice of bacon off of his plate, popping it in her mouth with a grin.

John stopped mid bite, narrowing his eyes at her as she finished off her conquest. "Carter, don't make this a bigger thing than it was. I was being nice. It _is_ a trait I use occasionally." He grinned at her quickly, letting her know he wasn't insulted. "Now, eat your waffles; they're getting cold." He used his fork to slide the remaining bacon to the back of his plate. "And keep your hands off my bacon or you'll draw back a stub." She laughed as she dug into her breakfast.

They were quiet for a while, both enjoying their meal and the company. Carter watched John as he kept a close eye on his surroundings, scanning the area every few minutes for someone, anyone, out of place. It made her heart ache for him. The only thing she'd ever wanted for him, once she'd gotten to know the man behind the guns, was something akin to a normal life. As normal as he could have, considering. She wanted to be part of it if he'd let her. She thought he just might.

He looked up at her, noting the far-off stare, and tossed his napkin on his plate. "You were right."

She shook her head. "I was? About what?"

"The waffles, they were great. Thanks for the tip."

She smiled down at her plate, realizing she'd barely eaten half of hers. "You're welcome. I wouldn't eat them too often, though. You won't fit into those fine suits."

"You like the suits?"

She nodded, trying to hide the smile that was threatening. "Very James Bond."

Reese's eyes twinkled at her admission. "James Bond, huh?" He looked down at his jeans and dark sweatshirt. "Maybe I should have worn one today to impress you."

"Oh, I think you've done just fine in the impressing me department." She scanned him up and down as best she could while they were sitting. "Besides, there is definitely something to be said for those jeans."

He leaned forward and brought her hand to his mouth, brushing his lips over her knuckles. "Carter?"

The man just couldn't make it easy for her to keep a straight face, could he? She moved closer to him. "Hmm?"

He looked around to make sure no one was listening. "You don't have to flatter me to get in my pants, you know."

Her startled laugh was interrupted as Marisol came by with the check and set it on the table. If she didn't know better, Joss would have thought he'd planned it just that way, just to get a reaction from her.

"Whenever you're ready, you can take care of this at the register. Have a great day."

Once they'd gathered their things, John took care of the bill and followed Carter outside. He looked up at the cloudless sky. The sun was shining brightly and it was getting warm. It was going to be a good day.

Carter scanned the area. "Are we walking?"

"No."

"John." She put her hands on her hips. "Where's the car? Finch is going to kill you if you got his Lincoln stolen."

At that, he grinned a crooked grin at her. "The Lincoln is fine." He turned to his right and looked down the street a little way.

She followed his gaze, her eyes widening as she spotted the object of his stare. She brought her hands up in front of her. "Oh, hell no, John. Not in this lifetime or any other."

Sitting in a spot about a fifty yards to the right of them was his motorcycle. A big, black and chrome beast with more chrome than black. Saddle bags adorned each side and she could see a helmet stuck on one of the handles. It really was a sight to behold...from a distance. With her feet firmly planted on the ground.

She hadn't heard him move, but she felt his breath on her ear as his hands wrapped around her middle. It ran straight up her spine. "Where's your sense of adventure, Detective?"

Carter turned on him, making him step back quickly, his smirk firmly in place.

"My sense of adventure is normally surrounded by a roll-cage. There is no way you're getting me on that thing. No. Besides, I only see one helmet. New York State law requires any person operating or riding a motorcycle wear a helmet."

She was babbling and she knew it. And when she looked up at him, she knew he knew it too. He started walking backwards towards the bike. When he cocked his finger at her in a "c'mere" motion, she crossed her arms over her chest. If she didn't think she'd look like a child, she would have stomped her foot.

When he reached the motorcycle, he reached over the side she couldn't see and pulled another helmet into view. He held it up as he walked towards her, smiling the whole way.

She groaned. He was impossible.

When he reached her, he turned her around and gently pulled her ponytail holder out of her hair. He leaned into her again, speaking softly in her ear. "Having your hair down will be much more comfortable when you put this on." He ran his thumb over her neck and turned her around again. He didn't miss the small shudder his touch caused.

"You planned this whole thing, didn't you?" She tried to sound stern, but the look on his face reminded her of a child trying to show off a new toy; it was nearly impossible to resist.

He threw an arm over her shoulder. "I might have. I want to spend the day with you. I want to show you something."

"John…" She still wasn't convinced this was a good idea. It seemed so reckless, so unlike her. Of course, in the last few months, what hadn't she done that wasn't reckless or unlike her? The reason for the change was standing in front of her, watching her and grinning.

Again, he leaned close to her. "Take a chance. Have some fun with me. Please."

She nodded, her eyes closed. "Do not make me regret this."

A smile lit up his face. He knew he'd be able to get her to go, but he had to come clean. "I promise you won't regret it. I do need to be honest with you about something, though."

She tilted her head and waited for him to continue. From the look on his face, she knew it wasn't something serious, but she still raised an eyebrow at him. "Spill."

He walked her over to the bike, placing the helmet on the mirror. "Sit." After she climbed on, he threw his leg over the back and settled in behind her. He rested his chin on her shoulder, his hands landing on her thighs. "I might or might not have bet your son that I could get you to take a ride with me."

She spun her head around and glanced at him, laughing. "You did what? What was the bet?"

Reese took her hands and pressed his chest against her back, placing her hands on the handlebars. "A new laptop if you didn't; a month of cleaning, without being asked, if you did."

"And he agreed to that?"

He ran his hands up her arms, leaving her hands on the controls, and squeezed her shoulders gently. "He was convinced that you would never, ever, even consider it. I knew better."

"Gambling with my son; what am I going to do with you two?" Carter closed her eyes against the sensation of his hands on her shoulders. "You're doing this on purpose."

She felt him chuckle against her back. "Doing what?" He slid his lips over the back of her neck.

"That." She tilted her head forward slightly, giving him better access.

He shifted slightly and whispered in her ear, "No. I made the _bet_ because I knew you wouldn't be able to resist. The rest of this is just...for me. I like touching you, being allowed to touch you."

She clutched his hands still resting on her shoulders. "Jesus, John...we have got to be crazy for even thinking this can work."

He gave her shoulders one last squeeze and then wrapped his arms around them. "Maybe. I've thought of that. Thought about how us giving this a chance would affect you and your life. Joss, I can't stay away from you; I've tried. I should for your safety and for Taylor's. But I've had a taste of what it could be like...I can't let this go. Not this time. But I _can_ and will keep you both safe."

She didn't turn around, but thought about his words and how much he cared about her and her son; he would die before letting anything happen to either of them. Her chin hit her chest and she shook her head slowly. "You don't get it, do you?"

The city noises seemed to disappear around them as Reese held his breath. Her demeanor, to anyone else, would seem defeated, but he knew better. "Tell me."

She pulled her leg up and turned towards him, her knee resting on his thigh. She licked her lips, and paused, collecting herself. When she looked up at him, he saw everything. She wasn't going to tell him now, but he saw it. He leaned his forehead against hers and took her hand.

Carter kissed his forehead and pulled away to look at him. "You don't realize that the safest I've _ever_ felt has been when I'm with you. You don't realize that every time Taylor mentions you or something you've done together, his eyes light up. We both care about you; we both want you in our lives. More than you probably realize. Hell, probably more than _I_ realize. So, go ahead; try to stay away from us."

_Us._ That one word made every inch of him warm. Even his fingertips felt hot. Reese watched her eyes for just a second before kissing her hard, his hands tunneling through her hair. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned into his kiss, giving it back as well as she could from their position on the bike.

"_Get a room!" _

They broke apart quickly at the yell from a passerby and Reese let out an embarrassed laugh, but didn't let go of her. Carter kept her arms around his neck. "So, I'm guessing we're closer than I thought we were, huh?"

"Seems that way. But for now, I'd be happy if you'd just agree to take a ride with me."

He moved off the bike and picked up the helmet, holding it out to her.

She just stared at the motorcycle. "A month of cleaning, huh?"

"Yup." He wasn't about to tell her that he'd already planned to have Finch build her son the best laptop he'd ever seen. The kid deserved it if for no other reason than putting up with the two of them.

She took the helmet from him, the hint of a smile on her lips. "How can a girl resist that?"

"She can't." He leaned in closer, his eyes automatically going to her mouth, and brushed her hand with his. "And she knows she doesn't want to because she's insanely curious about what I have up my sleeve."

"I _am_ a detective. We're innately curious."

"Well, _detective_, unless you want to drive this thing..."

That diverted her own attention from his mouth and she scrambled to get off the bike. "God, no. It's going to be scary enough to be on the back of this thing."

When she turned and stood in front of him, the fear clear in her eyes, Reese took her face in his hands. "Listen carefully. I've been riding for over twenty-five years and I've never had a wreck. We're not going that far and I wouldn't do anything stupid with you on the back. If you're really that worried, we can get the car and go. I just wanted you to learn to enjoy something that I love."

She shook her head in his hands. He was trying to share something personal with her and she wasn't going to let him down. "Let's do this." She nodded her head, bolstering her resolve. "I can do this."

He let her go and watched as she set the helmet on her head. "I know you can; you're the strongest woman I've ever met." He didn't fight the grin as she struggled with the chinstrap. "C'mere, let me do that." Stepping forward, he ran his thumb over her bottom lip slowly and then reached to snap the strap in place. He stepped back and smiled; she looked adorable. "Ready?"

She nodded and he climbed on, uprighted the bike, then turned to her.

"OK. See that peg right there? Put your boot on it and swing your other leg over the back, like you did to get on the first time. Hold on to my arm when you do it." He held his arm out for her.

She licked her lips and gripped his arm, feeling the strength as she climbed on and settled behind him.

He smiled as he felt her behind him, unsure of what to do with her hands.

"You have two options here. There's a handle behind you that you can hang on to or you can put your arms around me. It's safer for both of us, since you've never ridden before, if you put your arms around me."

"Why?"

"Because you can feel my lean." And he wanted her arms around him_._

She got closer to him. "Your what?"

"When we turn a corner, I'll lean a little. You need to lean with me, not opposite of me. I can adjust if you forget, but it's safer if you lean the same way I do. Motorcycles aren't like cars; turns are made using the wheels and the lean. Want me to show you?"

"Please."

"OK, I'm going to kick the stand up and hold the bike. Put your arms around my waist and when you feel my body lean, lean the same way. Ready?"

She put her head on his back and waited. "Uh huh."

He turned the handlebars to the left only slightly and bent his left knee, leaning the bike over to the left, his body following with the lean. He felt her tighten her grip almost painfully around him, but she stayed with him. He straightened back up.

He turned his head and looked behind him. "Nice job. You're a natural."

She snorted.

"Put both your feet on the pegs there. This is one reason why boots are a good choice; you can hook your heels on the pegs, makes it feel more secure. Now, I'll start up and we'll go. You still OK?" He felt her nod against his back and take a fistful of his sweatshirt.

"You're doing great." He squeezed her hands on his waist. "Let's get out of here and have some fun."

**tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 - the compound**

* * *

The ride was relaxing. He loved the feel of her pressed against his back, of her arms around his waist. It was a feeling he could easily get used to. If everything went according to his plan, he thought, maybe he could convince her to take a road trip. Someplace warm. Some place he could see her lounging in a bikini with an umbrella drink in her hand. He shook his head with a grin and brought his focus back to the road.

Every so often during the ride, he would point out something along the way, a spot he liked or thought she might. He'd made this trip so many times in the last few months; he knew it like the back of his hand. It had turned into a beautiful, warm day and it made the trip so much better.

It wasn't long before he felt her loosen her grip on him and he knew she'd gotten more comfortable with the ride. At one point, she dropped her hands to the outside of his thighs and he had to control the bike with white knuckles to keep from swerving. He took his hand off the clutch and covered hers, squeezing it gently, leaving it there until a quick jolt over a small pothole brought her hands quickly back around his waist. He could feel her laughing against his back. It made his heart swell just a little more.

They barely talked, mostly because of the noise and wind, but also because they were both so relaxed. She seemed to be enjoying the ride, not just tolerating it, and he was overwhelmed by the feeling of contentment that flowed through him. Riding was one of the simple joys in his life and he was glad she'd taken the chance to share it with him.

They pulled off onto a dirt road a little more than an hour outside the city. The road was fairly smooth so she didn't panic too much, just gripped his waist a little tighter. She'd actually enjoyed riding with him, more than she thought she would. She could see why John loved it so much. It held such a sense of freedom. But watching the scenery pass by, she couldn't help but wonder where the hell they were going. She didn't see anything but trees and the road.

They pulled up to a locked gate a few minutes later and John turned the bike off and got off to unlock it.

"John?"

He turned to look at her. "Don't worry, this is completely legal." She could only see his eyes through the visor of the helmet and they were smiling. Something was definitely up.

"How is breaking into private property legal?" She got off the motorcycle and headed towards him, preparing to stop him from doing something she'd have to arrest him for. She shook her head at that thought. How many things in the last six months should she have arrested him for? She'd stopped keeping count. Besides, she was pretty sure they were out of her jurisdiction.

When she got up to him, he held up a key. "Relax, Carter. No need for the handcuffs. Yet."

Her eyebrows rose and he laughed.

"Seriously. This place actually belongs to me. Sort of." He unlocked the chain keeping the gate together and pulled them open.

"Sort of?"

"Yeah. Sort of. Come on, we still have a little ways to go." He was almost back to the bike when he felt her pull on his arm to stop him.

"John. Talk to me, please."

He sighed. "The land actually belongs to Finch, but he let me convert it into what it is now and, eventually, I'll buy it from him and build on it if I want to." He twirled the keys around his finger, a slight, almost embarrassed, smile on his face.

"Build on it? Like a house?" She couldn't picture Reese settling anywhere, much less a place this remote, but then she remembered what Snow had said about Montana. Maybe this was the only kind of place he _could_ settle down.

"Yes, like a house. I won't be able to do this forever." He turned his head away from her and surveyed the area. "I'd like to set down some roots somewhere one day. This place is far enough away from the city to be considered remote, but close enough for me to get there quickly if I need to. And this land is amazing. I never expected to fall in love with a _place..."_

She ran her hand up his arm, squeezing his forearm. "You really like it here."

He turned back around, his eyes catching hers. "I do. I've found some peace here. I don't do down-time well, you know that. Here, I can relax."

She couldn't help the quick intake of breath his comment caused. "And you brought _me_ here."

He looked down, took a step back towards the bike. He stopped right next to her, his shoulder brushing against hers, and leaned his head down to her ear. "You're the only person I've _ever_ brought here, Joss."

At that, he moved back to the bike and started it, effectively cutting off any response. He rolled the bike through the gate and threw her the keys. "Can you lock that back up?"

She caught the keys in the air and nodded, still stunned by his admission. "Sure."

After closing and locking the gate, she walked back and handed him the keys. When he took them, she squeezed his hand before letting go. He turned back around in the seat and let out a breath. It was amazing what a little truth could do.

When she settled in behind him, he glanced back and saw her nod. He felt her hands flat against his abdomen and closed his eyes tightly, getting a flash of her hands against his bare skin. He was lost in that thought when she leaned forward. "You OK?"

Startled, he jerked slightly. "Yeah. Yeah, I am. Sorry. Let's go. Just a little bit further."

* * *

Something had changed. Maybe it was the comment he'd made about bringing her here. It had hit her hard, knowing that he trusted her the way he did. She knew John Reese trusted few people in his life and had been hurt by many more. She knew his heart wasn't something he offered on a whim, but she got the distinct feeling that's exactly what he had just done. More than anything that had happened between them before this, his admission made her realize exactly how much she meant to him.

They drove for a few more minutes. Joss was amazed at how the area opened up as they continued down the road. It went from trees and a dirt road to a smooth paved one. Reese started to slow and she gasped at what she saw. There were at least three buildings, not big ones, but each a little bigger than the next. One of them, set off from the road, looked like a small house. That was the one they pulled up to. Reese turned the key and shut the bike off. He pulled off his helmet and looked back at her. "You ok?"

Carter slid off the bike and rubbed her rear, chuckling. "I'm fine, but my ass will never be the same."

Getting off the bike himself, Reese walked around her, smirking. "Hmm...looks fine to me."

He was rewarded with a slap to the chest and an embarrassed laugh. Grabbing her hand, he smiled down at her. "Want the tour?"

"Sure. Walking around might be a good idea; need to stretch my legs a little."

For the next hour, they walked around the area Reese laughingly called his compound. She wasn't sure if that description was far from the truth. He explained that the area used to be a training facility for military police and SWAT teams, and since it was out of the way of prying eyes, he was able to use it hone his own skills. Two of the buildings turned out to be riddled with bullet holes of different calibers. When she saw them, Carter glanced up at him with her eyebrows raised. Reese just shrugged and told her he had to keep fresh. Now his question about her requalification made sense.

She stopped him just outside of a 300 foot outdoor firing range. "So, you brought me here to help me practice for my requalifying?" She didn't want to believe that was the only reason, not after everything that had happened so far between them.

Reese shook his head slightly. "Yes and no. Yes, because I thought this would be a good place for you to practice. It has everything you might need. Indoor and outdoor ranges, a mock hostage situation. I have a building set-up for urban warfare. There's an area for outdoor situations. I have all the weapons you'll ever need. Explosives too, if you want to give those a try. I have paper and ballistic gel targets. We can run you through a scenario of your choosing." The more he talked, the faster and more excited his voice became.

She couldn't help it, she broke out laughing and couldn't seem to stop.

He watched her, perplexed. "What are you laughing at?"

Once she got herself under control, she launched herself at him, causing him to fall back and land on his rear with his arms around her and her straddling his waist. "Jesus, Joss...a little warning next time? What's so funny?"

"You."

Now he was even more confused. "I've been called a lot of things, but funny usually isn't the first thing people think of."

She ran her fingers over his lips gently. "You didn't bring me here to practice."

"I didn't?"

She leaned down and kissed him, grinning widely. "Nope. This is foreplay...John Reese-style."

She couldn't remember the last time she saw him laugh like he did, but she fell just a little more in love with him the instant he threw his head back and laughed, deep and full and long.

He pulled her down on top of his chest and cradled her face in his hands. "This is why we _will_ work, Joss. You're the only woman I know who would find the idea of blowing holes in things arousing. You're perfect."

"So you admit it? You admit that's the _actual_ reason you brought me here?"

Shaking his head, he sat up with her still in his lap, wrapped his arm under her rear, and stood. "You know I'll never cop to that."

"That's okay; I know the truth." She tightened her legs around his waist and leaned her mouth close to his ear. "I'll let you in on a little secret: You don't need to waste the bullets." She released her legs and slid down his body.

Carter gave herself a mental high five at the groan that escaped him without his permission. "So, what are we doing first?"

He licked his lips and scanned her up and down, one corner of his mouth turning up.

She grinned and poked a finger against his chest. "Don't even say it. You promised me firepower. Let's work out some of this..._tension_...on the range." As much as she wanted what he was suggesting...oh, did she...rushing this...no, that's not what she wanted...she wanted to savor it. Eventually, she wanted to peel every stitch of his clothing off with her teeth. She wanted to touch and be touched. She wanted to show him, in no uncertain terms, that she was in this for however long they'd be allowed to enjoy it. But she could wait. Not long, but she _could_ wait.

Reese watched her face. He'd gotten fairly good at reading her over the last few months, but this was a new look. He swallowed hard when he realized where her mind had gone, where her eyes were focused. They were definitely on the same page but, he realized, they were trying to drag it out. The fear of the whole thing, what it could mean for them, was keeping them from jumping in, but the desire was definitely winning. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her and they were both enjoying the anticipation. The anticipation that was killing him slowly. He wanted to touch her, taste every inch of her, hold her tightly against his skin. He wanted it so badly his fingertips itched with the wanting.

Her hand slid down his chest. "Don't misunderstand me. I want you. And I think you want me..."

"I do," he interrupted, not wanting there to be any doubt in her mind.

She nodded and blushed, a quick chuckle escaping. "...yeah...and I think we can make this work..but..."

As if he was reading her mind, he finished for her, "...but let's just enjoy it? Let it happen when the time is right?"

"Yes."

He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "You got it. Let's go blow some shit up..."

* * *

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

For the next three hours, they did exactly that.

Reese ran her through one shooting drill after another, each with increasing difficulty, until she aced each one. She wasn't a novice by any means, but she never once brushed off any of his suggestions. She didn't always take them, but she asked the right questions and picked up on things he hadn't even thought of. Seems they made a good team on the range too.

The stunning transformation from her serious, take-charge expression as they worked, to the huge, bright smile as she mastered the most difficult scenario he had come up with made him want to take her right there against the bullet-riddled barrier. Instead, he took a deep breath to calm his libido and just enjoyed watching her as she worked through the adrenaline that flowed through her veins. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen her so wired...or more beautiful.

"So...what's next?" She bounced on her toes and wiped her hand across her cheek, smearing mud over her face. They were both covered with dirt and sweat and smelled of cordite. Neither of them cared; they'd had entirely too much fun, even under the guise of "training".

Reese grinned and stepped into her space, using his thumb to clean the mud. "Easy does it, soldier. I think maybe we need a break."

Carter gripped his sweatshirt, pulling him closer. "Getting old on me, John?"

He shook his head, laughing. "No, but I'm hungry and we missed lunch. Afterwards, I have one last thing I want to show you."

Her eyebrow rose and she eyed him, slowly, up and down. "Oh, really?"

"Unfortunately, not what you're thinking." He leaned down, grabbed her ass, and pulled her hard against his hips. "I'm saving that for later, if you're good."

She laughed quickly, pressing into his chest. "Well, aren't you full of yourself?"

He released her and started walking towards the house. Turning his head and looking at her over his shoulder, he grinned and winked, "No, but you will be."

It was a rare occasion when Jocelyn Carter was stunned into silence. Rarer still when John Reese was the one who accomplished that feat. Who knew he had it in him? It was a new side to him, a much more playful, sexual side. She decided she liked it. Yes, she liked it alot. She wanted to see more of it.

She barked out a quick laugh and ran after him. Wrapping an arm around his waist when she finally caught up with him, she bumped his hip with hers. "So, what are we doing for lunch?"

He put his arm around her shoulder. "I stopped and picked a few things up on the way to your place this morning. You'll just have to wait and see."

"This morning? So you knew I'd come with you?"

They stopped outside the building and Reese turned to her. "No. I wasn't sure. I hoped and thought I could convince you, but I really wasn't sure..."

"...I couldn't resist, remember?"

He smiled and ran his thumb over her lower lip. "I do. I'm very glad you couldn't."

"Me too."

He reached down and grabbed her hand. "Let's get some food. We'll figure out the rest of it later."

"Men, always thinking with their stomachs."

Before she could protest, Reese picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and smacked her on the rear. "Oh Joss, my stomach is the last thing I think with when I'm around you."

Twice in one day. She was pretty sure that was a record.

* * *

Lunch was more elaborate than she'd expected. She knew he'd gone to a lot of trouble, but didn't want it to _seem_ like he had. His throw-away comment about having "brought some things up" was an understatement. He laid out a large blanket for them to sit on under the trees. There was a _very_ nice bottle of wine, sandwiches from her favorite deli, cold fruit, and different cheeses. Even some of the confections made by the small chocolatier in Midtown she was addicted to. All of the things she had mentioned in passing that she liked. He wanted her to know he was paying attention, even when it seemed like he wasn't. She was impressed and touched.

She watched as he spread out their meal and poured them each a glass of wine. He spent a few minutes pulling things out of the bags and containers, not saying much. When he finally settled, he lay on his side with his legs stretched out, leaning on his elbow. Picking up the glass of wine, he held it up in a toast, pausing to choose the right words. "To your first motorcycle ride, to fun with guns...to us."

Tapping his glass with hers she smiled, her dimple making an appearance. "That was nice...this whole day has been wonderful, John...thank you."

"Thank _you_ for taking the chance." He glanced up at her with hooded eyes. "On all of it."

She would never understand why he didn't feel worthy and it frustrated her to no end. Reaching out, Joss brushed a streak of mud from his chin, lingering a moment to make sure he was looking at her. "John...the only chance I took today was getting on that motorcycle and look how well _that_ turned out. I think the rest of it will fall into place very nicely. Some of it already has, don't you think?" She winked at him and leaned forward, brushing her lips over his gently, her thumb still on his chin.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do".

She leaned back, sitting indian-style on the blanket and rubbing her hands together. "Good. Then I suggest you feed me; I'm starving."

With a smile, he nodded quickly and went to work.

* * *

They were quiet for a bit, enjoying the food and the unseasonably warm weather. She couldn't get over how relaxed he looked. She loved the way the creases near his eyes deepened when he smiled. How she could coax one from him by saying the silliest things. The conversation was light as they ate. They avoided talking about either of their jobs, instead focusing on things like their favorite music and sports teams and little, seemingly inconsequential things they didn't know about each other. She loved how animated he got when he found out she was a Knicks fan. She knew he and Taylor had taken to playing basketball when their schedules would match up, but she didn't realize the depth of his love and knowledge of the sport. Just another thing they had in common. Might be time to tell him about those season tickets she had, she smiled to herself, but decided that would be a surprise for another day.

They were surrounded by trees but the sun, already fairly low in the sky, shone through them and dappled the ground. When she looked back at Reese, she gasped a little as a stray beam of sunlight landed on his face, making his eyes look silver-grey and accentuating the shadows across his cheekbones. Even with the smears of mud, it was a beautiful sight.

She cleared her throat, turning to look over her shoulder. "Is it cold?" She pointed to the small stream running a few feet from them.

He smiled, a gleam in his eyes. "It's probably freezing. Want to find out?" He reached out towards her quickly, causing her to bark out a laugh and scramble away from him. The laugh turned to a yell of surprise as she started to slide backwards towards the stream, her arms flailing to try to catch her fall.

"Joss!" He lurched forward, grabbed her hips and pulled hard just before she fell back into the water. She landed with her legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around her back.

Collecting herself and catching her breath with a laugh, Carter grinned down at him, very aware of her position in his lap. She ran her nose over his and whispered, "Saved me again, huh?"

He dipped his head, catching her eyes. "Just returning the favor."

Her face went soft at his admission and she leaned her cheek against his. They stayed that way for a long moment, John's hands running slowly up and down her back.

He felt her shudder against him lightly and leaned back, his lips resting on her forehead. "Cold?"

She shook her head slowly and tilted her head back to look at him. "No."

He nodded and licked his suddenly dry lips; his stomach clenched at her look. "Maybe it's time we packed up?"

Brushing her fingertips over his lips she shook her head again. "Not yet."

"No?"

"Uh uh." She leaned in to kiss him. "I like this. I like being out here with you, seeing this relaxed, open side of you. I really don't want to have to give that up yet."

Those words gave him the confirmation he needed; that the decision to bring her here was the right one. It had had the effect he'd wanted; she'd seen him for who he was. Not who he _had_ to be.

"You won't have to even after we leave here..." He wrapped his arms around her tighter. "You're the only person I can be this way with. You're the only one I _want_ to be this way with."

He always said so much in so few words. It was so typical of him. A slow smile touched her lips and she leaned into him, her arms winding around his neck. "Good. I don't think I want to see you like this with someone else."

So slowly she barely noticed until she felt the tingle of his fingertips on her skin, Reese slid his hands up under her mud-caked sweatshirt and teased her. "Possessive already. I like it."

He leaned forward and captured her lips in a slow, gentle kiss and felt her hands roaming over his back under his own sweatshirt, gripping his skin as she kissed him back.

She shifted against him, her legs tightening around his waist, drawing a groan from him. She smiled against his mouth. "John..."

"Hmm?"

"I think we're there." Her voice, barely a whisper, made his heart jump and his groin tighten.

Barely nodding, Reese dragged his fingertips from around her waist and brushed them over her breasts, listening with a grin as she gasped his name into his ear. She was so warm...so soft...they'd waited so long...

He looked up and caught her eyes again. "I have to ask..."

"...yes...I'm sure..."

He wrapped his arms around her and held on as he lay back on the blanket, rolling them so they faced each other, his hands never leaving her body. He couldn't help himself; he felt as if he had to touch her to make sure he wasn't imagining the whole thing.

At that moment, he wished he had the gift of words, but there just wasn't anything he could say to convey what he was feeling. He could only look at her, watch her eyes roam his face as a small smile graced her lips. When she ran her fingers over his lips, he took a nip of them making her laugh. He loved hearing her laugh because of him.

She lifted one of her legs and threw it over his, pulling him over so most of his body covered hers.

He gripped her jaw with his free hand, kissing her long and hard. It felt different, this kiss. It felt deeper, more meaningful, than the others they'd shared. He couldn't get enough of it, of her. He wanted all of her.

She leaned up, giving as good as she got. She grinned when a groan escaped him as she ran her hands over his rear and pulled him fully against her. She reveled in the feel of his weight on her; his scent, even muted by the sweat and mud they were both covered in, teased her nose and she knew it was something she'd always recognize. Something uniquely him. It was already ingrained in her.

He felt a little like a teenager. The anticipation, the butterflies, making it to second base and being nervous he'd embarrass himself. But the part that remembered what it was like to make love to a woman he was in love with wanted nothing more than to bury himself in her, not just physically, but with everything he had. He wanted to tell her, scream it, moan it into her ear...soon. He had to...he'd been holding it in for so long...

He wanted to take her someplace warm, someplace soft, but it seemed she had other ideas. Her hands pulled at his sweatshirt and he lifted his arms to help it along and off. Those same hands brushed over the skin of his back, her nails causing gooseflesh to rise on his arms.

He slid down her body, a grin on his face, as he pulled up her own sweatshirt and planted a kiss on her stomach and moved up, the shirt covering his head as his mouth blazed a wet trail to her breasts. He could feel her quivering with suppressed laughter as he quickly kissed and slid his tongue across her abdomen, tickling her. Her hands landed on his covered head trying, unsuccessfully, to control his movements as he nipped and teased.

The sensation of her skin on his lips, the way her stomach tightened and her fists held him to her, made him bold. Moving up, he teased her bra-covered nipples with his teeth. Dipping his hands behind her to unfasten it, he heard her moan his name...and then curse.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me...what the hell did we do to deserve this?"

He stopped moving. The frustration was clear in her voice but he had absolutely no idea what was wrong. He lifted his head out from under her clothes and that's when he felt it...raindrops. He couldn't help it; he burst out laughing, dropping his forehead onto her stomach. He'd obviously been too..._occupied._..to feel it on his back.

He looked up at her and grinned, "We just can't win, can we?"

"John, I swear...I'm starting to think there's a damn conspiracy. Someone doesn't want this to happen."

He took a deep breath, willing himself some control, as he reached over and grabbed his sweatshirt and pulled it on. "Well, I can tell you it's not me...it really, _really, _isn't me."

Sitting up and smoothing out her own sweatshirt, she laughed and ran her hand over his jaw, leaning in and kissing him quickly. "Oh, baby, I know...same here. But, we'd better get this stuff cleaned up and inside or it's gonna be a mess."

Reese nodded and stood, gathering their lunch and packing it up. "Do you want to try to beat the rain back to the city? It's not very heavy right now." He didn't look at her when he asked; his face gave nothing away.

Carter cocked her head. "But it could get heavy on the way, right?"

"Anything's possible." He squatted down and worked the cork back into the wine bottle. A little harder than necessary, she noticed. She couldn't help but grin at his frustration. She felt it too.

She moved over and leaned down, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind and resting her hands over his chest. "John?"

"Hmm?" He reached up and covered her hands with his.

She kissed the side of his neck and then again under his ear. "I don't want to leave."

He let out a quick breath and laced his fingers with hers and stood, turning to face her. "Taylor?"

She loved the fact that his first thought was for her son. "I'll call him. He'll be fine. In fact, if my suspicions are correct, he'll probably be very excited to know that we're stuck here. I think there's been some more conspiring going on behind my back."

He lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing her palm. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Come on, let's get this stuff inside."

"Oh, that was so smooth."

Grinning over his shoulder, he gave her a wink.

Once inside, Joss took in the place. It was small, but homey. Surprising considering who it belonged to. Or maybe not. He was always surprising her with the things that she didn't know about him. She knew that should scare her, but it didn't. She trusted him. She more than trusted him.

"What do you think?" His voice was close, but not quite in her personal space.

"I like it. Needs a woman's touch, maybe a little color, but I like it." She turned to look at him and noted the pleased smile on his face.

"You offering to be my decorator?"

She moved closer to him, pulling at his sweatshirt. "Depends on what my budget is. I could do some damage in this place."

He pulled her into his arms and laughed, "Oh, I have no doubt about that. I know it's not perfect and needs some work, but I wanted you to be comfortable here."

Running her forehead over his chest, she took a deep breath. "I am. But I'd be much more comfortable if I could get cleaned up. I smell like an armory and look like I've been in a mud wrestling match"

His eyebrows shot up and he laughed. When she realized what she'd said, she laughed and slapped his chest. "Shut up..."

He leaned back and looked down at her. "There's a full shower in the bathroom. I could probably find something for you to throw on. Or not."

She cocked her head at him and smirked. "Tell you what..point me in the right direction and you go get a shower while I give Taylor a call. I'll clean up when you're done, then we can finish that amazing meal you brought. Then we'll figure out...the rest of it."

Reese nodded and turned her in the direction of the small chest of drawers. "You sure? I don't mind waiting if you want to get in there first."

"Of course. I really do need to check in." She turned back and leaned up to kiss him, letting her lips linger on his. "Go on."

**tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: If you didn't notice...this is where the rating changes. If it's not your thing, skip the next 2 chapters. But you'll miss a lot. ;)

And so we begin...

* * *

Joss watched Reese walk into the bathroom carrying some sweats and a t-shirt. When she heard the water come on, she dug her phone out of her bag and called Taylor. As she explained the situation to him, telling him they'd try to leave as soon as the rain let up, she could hear the excitement in his voice. Shaking her head, she could only grin. She _knew_ her son and Reese were in cahoots and Taylor had just confirmed her suspicions. He was playing match maker and it was working; it was all a part of some master plan and Reese had played his hand very well. She'd seen _him_, just as he'd planned, and she was falling hard.

After her phone call, she looked around the room taking it all in. Like his loft, there wasn't much to identify the man or the life he'd carved out for himself in New York. No pictures, no momentos. It was Spartan. But there was something comfortable about it, too. There were a couple of overstuffed chairs, a couch, and a bed. _A bed._ Just one. She smiled to herself. The rain might have delayed their trip back to the city but it also might have moved up their plans for an evening together. She knew he cared about her, probably more than she knew. They hadn't really talked about it, but then he wasn't much of a talker. The flowers and dinner, her birthday, and basically every damn time he just looked at her, showed her far more than he could, or probably _would_, ever say. She didn't need the words, she already _felt _them. Maybe it was time to show him they really were on the same page.

She turned towards the bathroom and swallowed hard. She could picture him in there, the water running over his skin, the steam billowing through the room. The next thing she knew, she was standing outside the door staring at the knob. She wanted to be in there with him. She wanted to touch him in ways they hadn't allowed themselves yet. Her words from this morning about them not being "quite there" echoed in her head. She'd been so very wrong, but was glad they'd waited until they were here in his comfort zone.

Her hand landed on the doorknob and tested it. It was unlocked like she had left hers this morning. He'd resisted the invitation, however subtle it had been. She didn't want to let this opportunity pass. Who knew when they'd get another chance? If they ever would.

She opened the door quietly and stepped into the room. The bathroom was small, but with enough room for a separate shower and tub. The air was already hot and she could see the steam coming out of the shower. She could also see his silhouette through the fogged glass of the shower stall. He was leaning into the water, his hand against the tiled wall, which would explain why he hadn't heard her. Or maybe he had. She stood for a moment, admiring the view.

Her boots hit the floor first. She watched him as she took her clothes off. She was sure he knew she was there. He hadn't moved, but something, a feeling, told her he was tensed and waiting to see if she'd follow through.

She stood at the shower door and ran her finger down the glass, watching as the droplets ran down and puddled into the mat. She hadn't expected to be nervous, but she was a little. She knew he wouldn't turn her away, that wasn't it...it was just a big step for both of them. The flirting, the kisses, even the flowers and their meanings, could all be explained away. This couldn't. But she also knew that this was why they were here. It was John's way, saying much more with actions than words. He'd opened up his life to her in the last few weeks. Their coming here was one more way for him to show her who he really was. She knew he wanted her as badly as she wanted him, he'd made no secret of it, and not just for tonight. She knew him well enough to know he wouldn't have gone to so much trouble if this was just going to be a fling for him. The feelings between them were real, if just unspoken.

"Stop thinking so much and open the door." His voice was quiet over the sound of the water, but it still startled her from her thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped in behind him, closing it with a click. He still hadn't moved, giving her a moment to let her nerves settle. Her eyes traveled over his shoulders and down his back, over the ass she'd admired so often, and down his strong legs. He really was beautiful.

She ran her hand over his back and around his chest, pressing herself against him. Eyes closed, she kissed between his shoulder blades and felt him take a deep breath. His hand grasped hers and laced their fingers together, but he still didn't turn around.

She flattened her hand against his stomach and caressed the tight muscles she found there. Her other hand found it's way to his hip and rested there gently. She didn't want to rush him, but she wanted to see him. She wanted to look into his eyes and see the love she knew would be there. She wanted him to see it too. This was not a fling for her either.

A little pressure on his hip was all it took to get him to turn towards her. She watched him take her in and blushed slightly, afraid of the appraisal. He tilted her head up and leaned in, kissing her softly. "Beautiful, like I imagined you would be."

"Mmmm...I could say the same for you." She pulled back and ran her eyes over his lean body.

When she reached his eyes, his smirk nearly split his face. "Everything where it should be, detective?"

Her eyebrow rose as she ran a single fingernail down his chest stopping just short of the hair below his belly button. She looked up and licked her lips. "And then some."

It was his turn to blush. The bravado disappeared and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Is this as surreal for you as it is for me?" She pressed a kiss to his chest, felt when he chuckled.

Skin on skin, he held her close, his fingers skimming slowly up and down her spine as the water flowed over them. He kissed her shoulder. "A little, but in a very, very good way."

He shifted, turning her so her back was against the tiles, his hands sliding over her hips, pulling her against him. "Do you know how much..." He looked down, shaking his head in frustration at his inability to say what was in his heart.

Carter reached up and lifted his head, her fingertips running over his cheeks. "Yeah, I do."

His eyes darted between hers, reading her, making sure she knew exactly what he was trying to say. He ran his hands down her arms when he was sure, pulling her wrists up and over her head, holding them both in one hand against the porcelain wall. With the other, he caressed her jaw, her neck, moving down...his fingers running over her skin, his lips tracing their path. He'd imagined this, fantasized about this...the reality was so much better than he could have ever dreamt.

She pulled her hands free, knowing she wouldn't have been able to if he didn't want it to happen. Her fingers gripped his hair, released, and gripped again, slipping down to the back of his neck and pulling him closer as her head fell back against the wall.

His lips and hands explored her gently, taking their time, mapping every inch of her. It was wonderful but, right now, gentle wasn't what she wanted. They'd waited for so long...she didn't think slow was what either of them needed right now; she could feel him trembling with the force of his desire for her. She just wanted, more than anything, to feel him inside her. Slow and gentle could come later. And would, if she had anything to say about it.

She stopped his hands, gripping his face and pulling it up so he was even with her. "John...look at me..."

Reese pulled back and took a deep breath. "What's wrong?"

"What are you doing?" She smiled at him softly and hooked her ankle behind his calf, watching as his face changed from worry to the smirk she would never admit to loving.

He released her hands, letting his own slide down her body until they landed on her hips. Letting them slip down and around, he gripped her ass and gave it a squeeze. He leaned down and nipped the side of her neck. "Has it been that long, Carter?"

Her eyebrow rose at the same time she cocked her head at him. "I was going to ask you the same thing. We've been wanting this..." She paused and smiled. "You know I'm not going to break, right? You don't have to..." She couldn't find the words, but somehow she knew he would understand.

He nodded. "I'm well aware of how strong you are; I'm just not sure I am, not sure I can control myself around you." He couldn't stop his hands from roaming over her skin. He watched their path as they dipped and skimmed over her stomach and thighs; listened as she sucked in a breath when he used his feet to spread her legs slightly and slipped his hand down to cup her, tease her.

"Then don't." She gripped his arms, gasping and closing her eyes when he dipped a finger and then a second into her. She couldn't help it; her hips thrust into his hand, forcing his fingers deeper.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her tightly to him. He ran his lips across her jaw, whispered in her ear, "Didn't imagine our first time would be in here." He took a quick nip of her ear and then her shoulder. "And I imagined a _lot_ of places."

She groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest as he continued his assault on her senses. His thumb brushed over her clit, jolting her and bringing her back to the present. As good as he was making her feel, she wanted to do the same for him.

As if it had a mind of it's own, her hand dropped between them and slid over him, hard and hot. The hiss that escaped him was music to her ears. He faltered only momentarily but collected himself and thrust into her hand. "Jesus, Joss."

"Did you think you were gonna have all the fun?" She slid her hand over him slowly, watching as his eyes closed on a slow blink.

When he opened them, he looked at her with a smirk. "No, I think this is going to be fun for both of us." He reached behind her head and crushed his mouth to hers. He kissed her with everything he was feeling, hoping she felt it too, without the words that were stuck in his throat.

The moan that escaped her spurred him on even more. Without releasing her mouth, Reese reached down and grasped her ass, lifting her and pushing forward; his erection hitting her center, drawing out a gasp from both of them.

Joss wrapped her legs around his waist and held him tightly. She leaned her head back to look at him, a smile teasing her lips. She stroked him slowly between their bodies, her thumb running over the head. He knew without a doubt that his control was quickly disappearing.

"You keep that up and this isn't going to last long."

She tightened her legs around him and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling his face down to hers. "I don't care. I want you, John. I want this. I want you in me, now." She kissed him hard, biting down on his lip. "We have all night."

"All night, huh?" He removed her hand and teased her entrance, running his cock between her folds, over her clit. "You might be underestimating my recovery time."

She could feel him so close to where she wanted him. She was going to kill him in about ten seconds if he didn't get on with it. She pulled herself up higher. "Maybe. But I'm not underestimating my skills." She shifted her body in time with his teasing and bit down on his shoulder. "Damn it, John...are you gonna tease me all night or are we gonna do this?"

"Oh, we are _definitely_ going to do this." He thrust into her hard and fast and then he couldn't move. It was perfection; the feeling of being inside her was absolute perfection. There was no other word for it. Her walls clenching around him felt like what heaven must be like.

He smiled against her shoulder as he felt her fingernails dig into his back. John leaned his head back and watched her face. Her eyes were closed and she'd bitten down on her lower lip. He swiped his tongue over the wound, tasting the slight tang of blood. "Open your eyes, Joss."

She just shook her head, still not breathing.

"Did I hurt you?"

At that, she let out the breath. "No...no...you didn't hurt me...it's just..."

He kissed her slowly, pulling out of her just as slowly and sliding back in. "I know. Me too."

She caught his eyes with hers for a moment and nodded slightly, a smile gracing her lips.

Then, what he could only describe as an evil gleam reached her eyes and she prodded his ass with her heel. "So cowboy...giddy up."

tbc

* * *

A/N2: Don't flame me for leaving it here. Trust me...there really is a method to my madness. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So...First, thank you so much for the reviews, the notes, the PM's, the "OK, I won't flame you, but you better bring it next chapter" threats. I love every single one of them. Second...I promise the time break in this chapter will be worth it. You know how it is when you just can't wait any longer, right? Yeah...so they've gotten that out of their systems...time to get serious. ;)

* * *

Clad only in his boxers he sat across from the bed in one of the overstuffed chairs, long legs stretched out in front of him. Watching her as she slept, Reese felt like his entire world had opened up in the last few hours. Nothing, absolutely _nothing_, was the same. He was changed. His heart was open for the first time in...he couldn't remember how long. If he'd thought he was prepared for the feeling, he'd been sadly mistaken. He'd planned this so well, down to every last detail...except for this one thing. He had to...there was no going back now...even if he wanted to. Regret was not an option this time. Not with her. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't tell her, especially after today.

Reaching up, he ran his fingers over his lips, remembering how soft hers had been the first time he'd kissed her, the places his lips had ventured tonight, and the corners of them turned up slightly.

Movement on the bed drew his attention from his thoughts as she shifted, reaching out a hand for him. When she didn't find him as expected, her eyes slowly opened. She looked around the bed and, again not finding him, she looked into the darkness, her eyes settling on him sitting in the chair.

There was a faint light from the window casting a shadow across his face. The way he was looking at her gave her a start and she let out a nervous chuckle. "Why are you over there when you could be in here with me?" She patted the bed for emphasis.

His shoulders rose in a small shrug, his fingers tapping against his lips again. His eyes pierced the darkness and watched her with focused interest.

She leaned up on her elbow, the tendrils of worry starting to slide up her spine, his silence making her uneasy.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

He heard it in her voice, that touch of nervousness, but he didn't move. Finally cocking his head slightly, he just gave her a small smile, his eyes hooded. "Nothing's wrong."

She watched him for a moment gauging his demeanor, but she couldn't read him. And she didn't like it.

Pulling the covers up a little higher, she sat up, the furrow in her brow deepening. "What's going on, John? You're scaring me a little bit here."

"You should be a little scared."

That got her. Her eyes widened and she swallowed hard, her grip on the comforter tightening. "Why?"

"Because I'm in love with you."

Reese held his breath as he watched her blink a few times, the shock of his softly spoken words rendering her momentarily speechless. He smiled to himself knowing the woman across from him was never at a loss for words for very long. He wasn't disappointed.

In an instant, her face transformed and softened from the wide-eyed shock. She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. "Why in the world should I be scared of that?"

"I won't do this halfway, Joss. I can't. Not with you. You might have noticed I can get a little intense."

He hadn't moved a muscle since she'd woken up, almost like he was afraid to break whatever spell they were under. Wrapping the comforter around herself, Joss got off the bed and moved, with less grace than she'd pictured in her head, to stand in front of him. She looked down at him, at his serious face, the worry and fear he was trying to hide. She knew it was her job to wipe all of that away, that he was fairly begging her to in his own way. Shifting to the side, she slid into his lap, pulling the blanket tightly against her and snuggling against his chest.

She tucked her nose under his chin and kissed his jaw. "I don't remember ever saying I only wanted part of you. Halfway won't work for me either. I'm too old for a friends with benefits, John. And I didn't mind your intensity earlier."

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't know how to do this."

She looked up at him, reading the very real fear in his eyes. "You've been doing just fine so far. I don't think there's a rulebook for this, you know. Where is this coming from?"

His jaw clenched and he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck. A nervous chuckle escaped him. "I have no idea."

Joss ran her hand over the back of his head, kissing the top of it. "I think it's been so damn long since you allowed yourself to feel anything, you're not sure what to do with it when you do. Just trust your heart, John. I do."

He pulled back and caught her eyes with his. "What can I offer you? I have nothing to give you. No name, a shady past, and a very uncertain future...those are the only things I have. Not exactly the best formula for a relationship..."

"Oh, John." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "As much as I'd love to be able to calm your fears, I have the same ones; I'd be crazy if I didn't. But let me tell you something, I don't need your name; I have one. I don't need the white picket fence and the marriage license and the promises of forever. Do you know what you _do_ have that I need? The only thing that matters?"

He slowly shook his head, his hands running up and down her back and watched as her face softened, a small smile gracing her lips.

She shifted, straddling his lap, the comforter slipping down her shoulders. "I need this." She pressed a kiss over his heart where her hand had landed. "I need _you_. You're a good man, John; one of the best I've ever known." She held his face in her hands. "I just need you, all of you, even the parts you're ashamed of. I want to know everything when you're ready. The rest, the future, is never going to be certain for either of us, not with what we do. We can only enjoy each day, enjoy being together, for as long as we're given."

"That's enough for you?" He skimmed his hands over her shoulders, pulling gently on the blanket. His eyes followed his hands as they ran over her body as it was revealed to him. He leaned in and took a light bite of her neck, soothing it with a brush of his lips, then reached up and teased his thumb over her nipple.

He heard her quick gasp of pleasure, watched as her head fell back and her eyes closed.

The breath rushed out of her with his touch. "Yes, that's enough for me. You're more than enough for me, John. I don't want or need anyone else, just you," she said softly, a catch in her voice.

He growled deep in his throat and stood with her in his arms, carrying her over to the bed. Standing at the edge of it, he let her slide down his body and pulled the comforter from around her, running his hands down her arms as he did. He grasped her hands and stepped back, his eyes tracing her body, the body he'd only just started to learn, the body he wanted to know better than his own. "I want it all, Joss."

Swallowing hard, she squeezed his hands gently, her face flushing from his heated look and his words. "You already have it all. You have for so long and didn't even know it."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her full, waiting lips. She hadn't said the words, but he realized, with a clarity he didn't have earlier, that he didn't need them. He could see them in her eyes, in the way she touched him, in the way she fought with him and laughed with him. When they were together, everything she did and said told him how much she loved him. It was enough. More than enough.

Now he wanted to show her. Their time in the shower had been surprising and intense and over entirely too quickly for his liking. It had definitely released the pent-up desire they'd both been feeling and left them spent and boneless. They hadn't even bothered to towel off; they'd just fallen into bed wrapped around each other and slept. It wasn't how he'd imagined their first time would be, although the intensity was right on the mark, but now he wanted to slow things down.

He wanted to make her _feel_ loved. He wanted to take his time and map her body with his hands, his mouth, his body.

Pulling off his boxers, he lifted her again and she wrapped her legs around his waist, getting a groan from him as well. He climbed on the bed with her in his arms and laid her gently down, covering her with his body. Kissing her hard, his hands slid down and pulled her arms over her head, pressing her hands to the headboard. "Hold on, Joss," he whispered into her ear and heard her gasp as he nestled himself between her thighs.

He smiled against her mouth and kissed his way down her neck, her shoulders. Sliding down her body, his mouth blazed a trail over her chest, taking a detour to her breasts, teasing them with his lips and teeth and fingers.

"John..." Her voice was breathy and quiet. When he glanced up at her, her eyes were closed tightly and he watched her hands grip and release the headboard a couple of times in frustration at not being able to touch him.

"Shhhhh..." He drew his hands down her sides and took hold of her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh and pressing her into the mattress.

He moved from her breasts, drifting down, and rubbed his cheek against her stomach, slowly turning his head to kiss her there. Inhaling her scent and loving the feel of her against his skin, Reese skimmed his lips down to the inside of her thigh.

"God, Joss...I love the way you feel, love the way you smell." He teased her with his tongue, parting her legs wider by nudging her with his shoulders. "Love the way you taste..."

She let out a guttural moan as her hips lifted from the bed. Not being able to resist, she let go of the headboard and ran her hand through his hair, her nails scraping through the short strands. "Jesus, John...come up here, please..."

Slipping a finger into her, he glanced up in time to see her looking at him, her hand reaching out to him.

He grasped her hand and twined their fingers together, holding onto her tightly. Shaking his head slowly against her; he added another finger, making her gasp again. "Not yet. I want to watch you break."

"Please..."

Taking a long swipe with his tongue, he felt her quiver under his mouth and her hand tighten in his. She was so responsive to him; it still amazed him that they'd made it this far, that they were here, together, in this moment.

He wanted to watch her, wanted her to give in to the sensations he was creating in her, but the taste of her, the feel of her, slammed his eyes shut, so he could only feel, taste, smell. He would remember this time until his dying breath. No matter how many times he made love to her in the future, he would always remember this, their first night together. He'd never believed himself to be a sentimental man, but she'd change that about him too.

His eyes opened just as she lifted her hips off the bed, a gasp escaping her on a breath. His name...the sweetest sound he would ever hear...left her in a strangled cry as she reached for him again.

"Let me have it, Joss...give me what I want..."

"John...please..."

Before he could say another word, he felt her tighten around his fingers and her whole body tense up as she came...but he didn't relent, didn't give up until she cried out again and grabbed his hand.

Her breath coming in short gasps, the sweat glistening on her forehead and her body, she reached for him. He crawled up her body, kissing as he went, making her giggle from her sensitivity and the feel of his lips on her skin. He settled beside her, his fingertips tracing random patterns on her stomach.

"Wow," she gasped out. She still hadn't opened her eyes, but smiled anyway, and threw her arm over her forehead.

He chuckled. "That's probably the highest compliment I could get, I think."

"I don't think you get it; I'm not normally a multiple girl. That was an anomaly."

He leaned down and kissed her shoulder and neck. "And that sounds like a challenge."

"Only if you're trying to kill me." Reaching up, she gripped his shoulder, rolling him over on top of her. "And I really hope you don't do that until I get a piece of you."

Pressing himself against her, he closed his eyes when she lifted her hips in response. "Oh, I think it's safe to say the thought never crossed my mind."

"Probably because all the blood's traveled south."

At that, he laughed out loud. "Such a smart mouth..."

She reached down between them, stroking him slowly. "Mmm...maybe, but it seems I'm right. And there are things I can do with that smart mouth that I just know you're gonna love."

He hissed when she brushed him through her curls. "Joss..."

She released him and gripped the nape of his neck, pulling him down to her and kissing him hard. "Now..."

He slipped into her on a groan, his body screaming at him to take her hard and fast. As she wound her leg over his hip, he drew in a deep breath, slowing his thrusts and grasping her hands. He pulled them up, resting them near her head. "You feel so good, Joss..."

He could feel her tighten around him, feel her breath in his ear as he took quick bites at her jaw, her lips. She met him thrust for thrust, her hands grasping at his until he let her go, and she rolled them over.

Sitting on top of him, her thighs bracing his hips, she ran her fingernails over his chest, pulling a hiss out of him.

He couldn't remember the last time it had been this good, if ever. His whole body was on fire for her. Reaching up, he took hold of her breasts, his thumbs running over her tight nipples. "Joss...God...so good...so damn good..." His hips seemed to have a life of their own as he moved into her over and over again, his eyes slamming shut with the sensation.

She leaned down over him, still riding his thrusts, and brushed her lips over his gently. He almost didn't hear her next words, they were whispered so quietly, almost reverently. "John...I love you...I love _you_..."

His eyes snapped open and his whole body stilled. His hands slipped to her hips and he could only stare as she smiled down at him.

His mouth moved, but he couldn't get any words to come out. She'd stunned him. Finally.

Joss brushed her fingers over his lips and nodded slightly. "I do. So very much. You had to know, you _had_ to. I'm also pretty sure you didn't expect to hear it. But I couldn't let you go it alone, now could I? Not when I feel it so strongly."

He sat up, slowly shaking his head, the lump in his throat making it hard to breathe. As he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, he felt the tears drifting down his cheeks and buried his face in her chest.

She tilted his jaw up and kissed him slowly, brushing his cheeks with her fingertips and just staring into his eyes for a long moment. "Enough of that." She gave him a small smile and kissed him again. "We have some unfinished business, don't we?"

Clearing his throat, he nodded, a little embarrassed by the emotions he couldn't seem to control. "I think we do."

Still inside of her, he thrust up slowly, deeply.

She gasped in his ear, "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about."

Holding her tightly to him, he chuckled as he moved, pulling her down harder against his hips. When she threw her head back, he attacked her neck, biting and licking at her until he reached her lips again. He would never get tired of kissing this woman. He poured everything he felt for her into the kiss, everything he wanted to say, desperate to make her understand.

As usual, it didn't take long.

Pulling back, she leaned her forehead against his and as his thrusts became less controlled, she tightened around him and whispered, "Go...let go...I'll catch you."

That was all it took as he let out a groan deep in his throat, his hands grasping at her back trying to get closer than he already was, and did as she asked.

**tbc**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Well, this is the last chapter. The end of their story..._for now_. I hope you've enjoyed reading their journey as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again, thanks so very, very much for the reviews! I tried to respond to all of them, but may have missed a couple and unfortunately, couldn't respond to the guest reviews. They were all appreciated like crazy! :) ~wolf~

* * *

"Wow."

Trying to catch his breath, Reese lay on his back with Joss sprawled over him.

She giggled and leaned up to kiss his throat, humming out her agreement over his

Adam's apple. "Mmm Hmm. My thoughts exactly."

He wrapped his arms around her and rolled to his side so he could look at her. "Joss?"

Snuggling closer to him, she let out a yawn and pressed her face against him. "Yeah..."

He looked down at the woman in his arms and realized he was looking at his future. Something he never thought he'd ever have, not after all the things he'd done. A part of him settled into the feeling. It was _that _part that he used to knock down the devil whispering in his ear. Nothing was going to destroy this for him - not even himself.

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her a little tighter against him. "Nothing. Sleep...just sleep." The conversation they were destined to have could wait. He wanted a few more hours with her just like this.

"Mmm...already there." She brushed a lazy kiss over his chest, but never opened her eyes. "Love you..."

His heart tightened at her words. He was sure he'd never get used to hearing them, but he would damn sure do everything in his power to be worthy of them.

Looking up into the dark, he smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

The morning found Reese up and dressed early. He moved around the kitchen area quietly, trying not to wake Joss before it was necessary. He'd spent most of the night just watching her sleep, thinking about things, and keeping his mind from wandering into dangerous, self-destructive, territory.

He'd dozed a little, but kept waking up with the thunder and lightning that had rolled in overnight. It had slowed about three, but that just meant the roads to the main roads were still going to be muddy, something he wasn't looking forward to subjecting Joss to on the motorcycle. If it came down to it, he'd just have Finch send a car. It was still early enough.

It was still mostly dark outside, but he could see through the window that the sun was starting to come up. It would be time to get on the road soon either way if he was going to get her home in time for work.

But first...it was time to wake her up.

He plated the warm muffins, fruit, and coffee. When he turned, he spotted them - the roses he'd brought up with him. The flower of love. How could he have forgotten? They were a little worse for wear from their ride in his saddlebags, but they were still the vibrant red that he'd been looking for when he'd bought them.

He held them to his nose...they still smelled sweet too. If that wasn't a sign...nothing was. He rolled his eyes and grinned. Now he was believing in signs, a sure sign he was...what did Taylor call it? Sprung? Yeah, that was it...he was sprung.

He shook his head, still with the grin on his face, and headed to the bed.

Barely covered by the comforter, she was on her stomach, one arm under her, the other stretched out where he would have been. Just looking at her, at that expanse of smooth skin teasing him, made his fingers itch to touch her. He grinned at the realization that he didn't have to hold himself back from doing just that any more.

Kneeling down, he put the plate on the table next to the bed and picked up one of the roses. He took a sniff of it again before trailing it down her back. Stopping when her shoulder twitched, he moved to her cheek, brushing it over her lips and back up to her ear.

"Mmm...Idris, you better go...my man has a jealous streak; if he finds you here..." She popped one eye open and licked her lips, trying not to smile. "Oh, good morning, John..."

"Idris, huh? I'm not sure I can compete with him." He took one of the coffee mugs and blew across it, directing it at her. "Maybe I should just take this...and your favorite muffins...and go." He stood and turned.

"Oh, you are so wrong for that...so wrong. OK, OK, you win. Idris and I are officially over. I'm all yours. Gimme that coffee."

Still with his back to her, he took a deep breath. "Are you sure? Because I wouldn't want to come between the two of you..."

"I'm sure...you're all the man I need." When he turned back around, she could tell he was fighting a grin. She pointed a finger at him and narrowed her eyes. "But step outta line..."

John grabbed her finger and took a nip out of it, brushing it between his lips to sooth the bite. He kneeled down by the side of the bed. "Oh, don't worry, I'm sure you'll keep me on the straight and narrow."

"I already have a full-time job; I don't need another one, thanks." Taking the coffee from him, she took a sip and nearly moaned at how good it was.

"That's funny. Are you always this funny first thing in the morning?" He took her mug and chuckled when she actually let out a mewl of protest and reached for it as he set it back on the table. "Uh uh. First things first." He took her face in his hands and kissed her long and deep.

When he pulled away and leaned in again, she put a hand to his chest. "First...to answer your question, I guess you're just gonna have to wake up with me every morning to find out how funny I am. Second, you don't get another kiss until I brush my teeth."

Reese nodded in understanding, his eyes twinkling. "I really like the sound of that first part and yes, I do remember your obsession with dental hygiene. Anything else?"

"Yes. Gimme the coffee and no one gets hurt." She reached for the mug on the tray and spotted the roses. "John..." She took a deep breath and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Where did those come from?"

"Just something I brought with me...something to round out the others, I guess." He picked them off the tray and handed both to her.

She took a long sniff of them and closed her eyes at the scent. When she opened her eyes, they were glistening. "I know what this one means."

John nodded.

"Did you know you were going to tell me when you brought me here, when you picked these up?"

He got up and sat next to her on the bed. "No. I had no idea what would happen when I brought you here. I just wanted..." He suddenly became very interested in his hands.

Joss stopped his fidgeting by taking his hands in hers. "What did you want, John?"

"I wanted to spend some time with you, just the two of us. I wanted you to see this place and understand what it means to me. I wanted to share a part of myself with you."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Why do I get the feeling that was a tough decision for you to make?"

He shrugged. "I haven't let anyone in here..." he tapped his chest over his heart "...in a long time, Joss. But no, it wasn't a hard decision. It was the _only_ decision I could make. It was a chance I knew I had to take."

Rubbing her hand up and down his back slowly, she leaned in to look him in the eyes. "Did you honestly think I'd turn you away? After everything?"

"I didn't want to assume anything about us. I wanted to believe that we'd make it here eventually, but..."

"Oh, John..." She wrapped her entire body around him, the comforter slipping from her. "Look at me."

His mouth went dry just before he smirked at her and trailed his fingertips over her shoulder, down her arm. "Like I have a choice right now? I couldn't tear my eyes from all this if my life depended on it. You're so damn beautiful. And you're mine."

She pushed him down on his back and crawled over him, a greedy, seductive look in her eyes.

"And guess what, John...I love you...and you're stuck with me."

He enveloped her in his arms and rolled them over, kissing her quickly, as he laughed. "No where I'd rather be stuck." He deepened the kiss. "And I'm sorry, but I think you're going to be late for work."

"Oh. Damn. Guess it's a good thing I have a change of clothes in my locker."

**Five hours later**

She eventually did make it work.

Fusco stood on the steps of the precinct talking with a few other cops when a loud black and chrome motorcycle pulled up.

He was only a little surprised to see Reese when he pulled off his helmet with a smile.

He was floored when the motorcycle's passenger took off her helmet and it turned out to be his partner.

But what happened next could have knocked him over with a feather.

When Joss got off the bike, with a little help from Wonderboy, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Hard. With some tongue. He was pretty sure he caught an "I love you" thrown in there too. From both of them.

Reese watched her saunter up the steps with a bit more of a sway in her hips than usual and give her partner a quick wave and a saucy smile.

When he glanced over at him, Fusco's mouth was hanging open and he shook his head like he had just fallen into another dimension.

Reese tried, but he couldn't help himself...just before he put his helmet back on, he looked directly at Lionel and wagged his eyebrows.

_Ah yeah_, Reese thought with a snicker, _life just got even better._

* * *

THE END...for now.


End file.
